This invention relates to a vehicle interior mirror assembly.
According to the invention there is provided a vehicle interior rearview mirror assembly comprising a housing having a front end for releasable attachment to the interior surface of the vehicle windshield, a rear end having connection means for adjustably mounting a rearview mirror unit to the housing, the housing adapted for containing a rain sensor and biasing means in use biasing the rain sensor into contact with the interior surface of the windshield, the housing containing at least one further electrical component.
The invention further provides a vehicle interior rearview mirror assembly comprising a housing having a front end for releasable attachment to the interior surface of the vehicle windshield, a rear end having connection means for adjustably mounting a rearview mirror unit to the housing, the interior of the housing comprising at least one compartment, the compartment having an opening at the front end of the housing for facing in use towards the windshield and, the compartment adapted for containing a rain sensor and for biasing the rain sensor forwardly through the first opening into contact with the interior surface of the windshield, and the housing also containing at least one further electrical component.
The invention further provides a vehicle interior rearview mirror assembly comprising a housing having a front end for releasable attachment to the interior surface of the vehicle windshield, a rear end having connection means for adjustably mounting a rearview mirror unit to the housing, the interior of the housing comprising a compartment, the compartment having a first opening at the front end of the housing for facing in use towards the windshield and the compartment having a second opening on at least one side of the housing, the compartment containing a rain sensor and means for biasing the rain sensor forwardly through the first opening into contact with the interior surface of the windshield, and the compartment containing at least one further electrical component accessible through the second opening
According to the present invention there is provided a vehicle interior rearview mirror assembly comprising a housing having a front end for releasable attachment to the interior surface of the vehicle windshield, a rear end having connection means for mounting a rearview mirror unit to the housing, and an internal wall subdividing the interior of the housing into first and second compartments, the first compartment having a first opening at the front end of the housing for facing in use towards the windshield and the second compartment having a second opening on at least one side of the housing, the first compartment containing a rain sensor and means for biasing the rain sensor forwardly through the first opening into contact with the interior surface of the windshield, and the second compartment containing at least one further electrical component accessible through the second opening.
The invention further provides a vehicle interior rearview mirror assembly comprising a housing having a front end for releasable attachment to the interior surface of the vehicle windshield, a rear end having connection means for releasably mounting a rearview mirror unit to the housing, a first opening at the front end of the housing for facing in use towards the windshield, and a second opening on at least one side of the housing for facing in use towards the top edge of the windshield, the housing containing a rain sensor, means for biasing the rain sensor forwardly through the first opening into contact with the interior surface of the windshield, and at least one further electrical component accessible through the second opening. The assembly further preferably including a removable cover which mates with the housing around the second opening and in use preferably extends along the windshield towards the vehicle header, and electrical leads for the rain sensor and the further electrical component which in use are routed under the cover to the header.
The invention provides the significant advantage that a vehicle manufacturer is provided with the possibility of optionally including a variety of components with the rear view mirror assembly. This possibility is made available for example during the assembly line process where the desired components to meet a particular specification can be included in the rear view mirror assembly. Furthermore, the removable cover readily provides for the functional advantage of readily incorporating a selected component whilst at the same time providing a functionally attractive cover. The automaker is therefore provided with the considerable advantage of the possibility of providing a plurality of diverse options quickly and speedily during the assembly line process.
An embodiment of the invention will now be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
In certain of the figures some components are omitted or shown in dashed outline to reveal the underlying structure.